New 8teen
by Fire Catt
Summary: When twins enter the mall for jobs and met the girls, One already knows Jude, but does he know a little to much? Jude x Oc x Nikki, Jen x Oc x Caitlin... Sorry had some issues with the chapters it's fixed now!
1. The Twins

Please review...

* * *

Revalyn growled as he looked at the map; William looked about the clean mall and saw the juice stand "Reva, want some juice" He randomly asked his twin. Revalyn pushed his brother "Will, we're an hour late to our new jobs" he hissed; Will shrugged "So" "Dad will kick us out!" Revalyn snapped. William sighed and walked over to 'The Big Squeeze', He looked at the blond and smiled "May I get a Lemon slush with cherry?" he asked as he leaned on the counter.

The blond nodded she turned to start making it "Wow, no one really orders that." she said with a cheery smile, "It's my parents' favorite drink, every year they take me and my twin to the fair and buys us one." William said absently thinking of it. "That's soo sweet!" she said as she turned again to give him the drink "That's five 45, please!" William handed her a vista card and took the drink, She gasped "You have a credit card! I wish my parents trust me like that!" she whined playfully as she swapped it in the machine. William laughed "My Mom wants the best, my Dad made me get a job here." he said, "Do you know where the 'Stick it' is?" he asked her, She squealed and bounced "YES! My best friend Jude works there!" He said she looked at him, "I'm Caitlin!" She introduced herself. "I'm William-" Revalyn grabbed his brother's drink looked at the Caitlin, "This is Revalyn, my twin".

Caitlin blinked and looked at the two; William had shaggy brown hair with light brown eyes and wore a brown sweater with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, black skinny/tight jeans with costume black pumas shoes. She frowned seeing the complete differences; Revalyn had long clean-cut black hair and bright green eyes, he wore a tight white shirt with orange baggy shorts and knee high black and pink socks and gloves, he had the black and pink checkered vans. He seemed scarier than his brother, he had eye liner and piercings and lots of dangling metal, She knew right away she liked William much more than his so called twin brother.

Caitlin laughed after a awkward moment "So, Revalyn, you working in the mall now too?" she asked, he nodded "Yeah I'm working at some place called 'Spin This'" he murmured as he took another gulp of the drink; Caitlin squealed again "My other best friend works there, his name is Wyatt!" She took off her lemon hat and closed the stand, "I'll go on break and show you guys where you need to go" she said. The twins nodded; William smiled and murmured a flirt as Revalyn continued to drink the now pink slush...

* * *

Caitlin Lead Revalyn to 'Spin this' and introduced him to Wyatt, who laughed and said he reminded him of Nikki. Revalyn grunted and met Serena and Chad(?) before going and lazying about the country section of CDs, he mumbled to William about bad luck.

Their Dad loved country music and would defiantly come and see Revalyn and force his son to act like a hard worker; Revalyn sulked about it until Caitlin came and tugged at William's sleeve to take him to 'Stick It'.

Caitlin chattered about her friends with Will, who nodded and listened to every word. They reached 'Stick It' and saw Jude asleep on the counter "Jude!" Caitlin cheered as she patted his head; Jude stirred and looked up at them and rubbed his eyes "DUDE!" he shouted as he stood up. "Willie! Dude, how is Rev!?" he said as he hoped up on the counter and looked down at Will; William laughed, "Rev is doing good, How have you been?" "Wait you two know each other?" Caitlin asked, "Yeah dude, Me, Will, and Rev go awaay back!" Jude answered, "Yeah his dad worked for my mom as his mom was a partner for my mom" Will stated as he patted Jude's shoulder "What does your mom do?" "She is a wild life foster, like for tigers and loins and stuff, she is also a tattoo artist" Will said simply. "Wow!" Caitlin said as her watch beeped, "Oh, I need to get back to the lemon, It was nice meeting you, Will" She said as she was about to turn and leave Will grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek.

"Dude! You dog!" Jude laughed as he saw Will and Caitlin go red with blush, Caitlin waved and hurried off toward the lemon, "You think that was too forward?" Will asked his old time friend, "No, dude, she is totally into you"...

* * *

Revalyn leaned on a rack and sighed as he finished his drink; Serena came up to him "Hi, so Wyatt's gonna train you" she said as he smiled at him "Whatever..." he mumbled as he tossed his drink in the trash bin.

A shaky elderly man came up to the frowning teen "Hello sir, do you know where I can find Carry Underwood?" he asked weakly as Revalyn loomed over him, "Country/Rock under the U's in Un section row" he murmured, his face unmoving to the man, "Thank you, Sonny" he said as he walked to the Country section. Serena laughed and walked up to Revalyn "Wow first hour here and you act like you know where everything is" she praised, "I know country sadly, that's all my Dad listens too" he replied, "I know metal or pop better" he laughed and flashed her a half smile. Serena blushed "Well I guess I'll go talk to Chad and Wyatt now about that so you can go on break for a bit so we can work out where you'll be" she said as she walked off toward Chad.

* * *

Revalyn walked around the mall a bit more taking in the sights, he saw a store called 'The Khaki Barn'. He looked in to see a new black tight under armor shirt with a fox symbol and skull on it, he headed that way to see three blond girls bouncing about and chatting. He sighed and kept his pace as he walked toward the rack and shirt, one girl looked at him with disgust and went back to talking with her friends.

Nikki sighed and leaned on the counter as one of 'The Clones' walked by "Nikki there's a guy over there looking at the new Halloween line" she said as she continued to the other side of the store; Nikki loved over to the guy to see his face. She felt her face go pink as she walked over that way "So you like Jessica Louise?" she asked "Yeah, expensive but nice" he said as he looked at her. "So you wanna buy it?" she asked "Yeah I'm looking for another one in a small and tank." he said; Nikki frown "Girlfriend..." she whispered to her self, "No, my mother is into JL" he stated as he grabbed the other shirt and walked to the counter.

Nikki followed "I've never seen you here before" she said as he typed up the shirts, "Yeah, me and my brother had to get jobs because of our dad" Revalyn said sulkily, "Really? Where do you work?" she asked "I work at 'Spin This'" He said. "Hey! You know Wyatt?" "Yeah" "Me and him are friends" "cool, thanks" he said as he handed her his card...

* * *

Please Review...


	2. Heart Throb

Merry Christmas!

Chapter 02

Heart Throb...

* * *

Nikki smiled as their finger tips brushed together "So you still have connections, but you have to have a job?" She said, "Yeah, my dad is twisted like that." "I here ya, my dad freaks when it's comes to boys" Nikki laughed. Revalyn smiled absently forgetting his sliver vampire caps on his teeth "Those are way cool!" Nikki gasped as she leaned forward, their face where inches apart, a sick smirk creep-ed to his lips. Revalyn leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nikki's ear, he released a warm breath from his lips; Nikki's hair stood on end as she felt the creeping shivers, her face had gone hot. She pulled backward and panted as she stared at him with wide eyes, she handed him his bag before ducking under the counter; Revalyn chuckled and turned to leave before glaring at the awe struck 'Clones'...

* * *

William rocked in his chair "Jude, what are we suppose to do?" he asked looking to his friend, "Chill, dude" the skater said as he leaned back to continue his nap. Will sighed and leaned forward "Dude, is your brother free anytime soon?" Jude asked suddenly, "Most likely" Will pulled out his phone and tossed it to Jude, "Dude! an Iphone?!" Jude said as he fell off of his chair, "Yeah, Mom, remember" Will snorted, "Yeah dude, you laugh like your mom too" Jude teased as he got up and walked to the bath rooms.

Jude looked up Revalyn's number and called it, he took in a breath and leaned against the wall...

* * *

Revalyn's phone buzzed to life, looked at to see it was brother's cell "Willie, what is it?" he hissed, "Hey Reva" Jude voice buzzed through the cell phone, "Jude! Sorry! I didn't-" "So are you free after work?" Jude's voice buzzed slowly, "Yeah, What's up?" Revalyn replied starting to worry about the softer tone, "I just want to see you" With that Jude hung up. Revalyn stopped his pace toward 'Spin This' and sighed...

* * *

After a few hours work time was done and over time started...

* * *

The usual six teens sat at their table, until Will walked by talking with Revalyn.

Caitlin perked and nudged Jen "That's him the one in the brown!" he giggled, "Will! Over here!" she called; Will and Revalyn turned and looked to see the group. Will smiled and jogged over toward Caitlin, as Revalyn smiled and turned "Willie, I'll meet you at the car!" he said as walked toward the exit doors; Jude got up and mumble something about the bathrooms and shot off after Revalyn...


	3. Restart for Jude

Chapter 3 is a continuation from Heart Throb chapter!

Warning!!: Heated make out scene! Yaoi!

* * *

Jude Grabbed at Revalyn's shoulder and tugged "Reva! Slow down, dude" he huffed; Revalyn turned around and looked at Jude, "Dude." he breathed, "What did you want to see me for?" he asked looking down at Jude. Jude looked up at Revalyn and grabbed his hand "That night" Revalyn sucked in a harsh breath "I thought you never wanted to talk about it" Jude sighed and set his head against Revalyn's chest, "I regret saying that to you, Reva" Jude whimpered, "Me and Star didn't work out"...

* * *

Caitlin smiled as Will came over "Every one meet Will!" She said; Will sheepishly waved and scooted behind Caitlin. Jen perked up at this "Come on, Will, don't be shy!" she said, "Yeah, Jen doesn't bit much!" Jonesy laughed; Nikki punched Jonesy's should "Don't mind him, he has a big mouth" Nikki snorted, "so was that your brother?" she asked. Caitlin nodded "Yeah, That was Revalyn! Their twins!"

Jonesy rubbed his arm "You two don't like twins" he said as he pouted, "Fraternal" Will said meekly, "He has naturally red hair" "That's cool!" Jen cheered as she stood up. Nikki leaned back in her seat "Let me guess, he is Moma's boy well your a Daddy's boy?" Will's jaw slacked in shock "How did you know?" He asked, "He came into 'Tacky Barn' and got your mom a shirt" Nikki stated; Will laughed "Sounds like him"...

* * *

YAOI

Jude nuzzled the back of Revalyn's neck as they walked out in to the snowy parking lot and to the red Trans AM; Revalyn opened the car door as Jude slid in the back seat. Revalyn looked about and crawled in the back along with the blond male, Revalyn breathed against Jude's neck and nipped at the light flesh and skin. Jude suckled Revalyn's ear lob and moaned as Revalyn worked his hot pecks to his jaw; Revalyn kissed Jude passionately and licked at his lips to taste his past love. Jude parted his lips and tasted Revalyn's tongue and ball piercing; Revalyn wrapped his arms around the other male and pulled him up on his hips.

Shivering Jude felt Revalyn's stiff member press against his rear "Rev-" he moaned as he panted and grounded against the thicking muscle; Revalyn growled as threw his head back as he gasped at the pleasure from the skater's rocking...

YAOI END!

* * *

Will hugged Caitlin as he watched Nikki and Jonesy fight; Wyatt and Jen laughed and watched along. Caitlin snuggled close to Will "Hey, I may need to get going" she said as she looked at him, "Do you have a ride?" He asked "I don't know" "Well, I'll ask Revalyn and me can take you home" He said. Caitlin smiled and nuzzled him "Thank you! I'll call my mom!" she said as she pulled her phone out; Will did the same he sent a text to his brother about it and turned back to Caitlin saying goodbye to her mother. "Ok Love you too, Mom" she said before snapping her pink phone shut, "So I guess we can head out to the car!" Will said happily offering out his arm for her to take; Caitlin clung to him "Your soo sweet! Do you think your brother would mind?" She asked, "No" Will said as he lead her to the exists...

* * *

Revalyn jumped as he felt his phone go off in his pocket, he left Jude off and him and grabbed his phone...

* * *

Back at Revalyn and William's home after they dropped off Caitlin and Jude...

"Bro, why where you and Jude in the car?" Will asked laid back on his bed with a Twilight book in his hands; Revalyn shivered and looked at his brother from his desk. "No reason" he mumbled, the brunette laughed and sat up "Reva!" He teased "Eeee!!" Will started as their mother swung open the door "Boys, Dinner is ready, Daddy is com'in home too" She said as she grabbed Will's book "Don be reading this shit, Willie, rots your brains out, Darlin'" The short red haired woman snorted. "Mama, what would ya do if I told ya, Willie had a girl?" Revalyn started as he looked over at his mother, "Willie!" She snapped, "What bout' it, eh?" She said crossing her arms. her breast pushed up bring the white beadier with monkeys on it to reveal her toned stomach "Mama, ain't no girl" Will huffed, "Maybe though" the twin's Mother red brows went up.

Will slowly began to panic, he knew if his father found out, he would have to have 'The Talk'. "Mama, why you in booty shorts?" he said quickly, she looked down at her red booty shorts, "Boy, my may be gettin' a baby brother" she teased as she walked out the room, "Alexi! Alec! Set the table!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut. "Nice save, dip" Revalyn hissed as he got up; Will sighed "Had Dad ever gave you 'The Talk'?" "No, Mama told me" he said as he opened the door to see his little sister "Dali?" he mumble, "Mama said she need ya, Reva" she babbled as Revalyn scooped her up...

* * *

Revalyn walked down stirs and set his sister down "Yeah Mama" he called, the short pale woman walked out of the kitchen "Tell me more bout Willie" she said as she shooed younger boys out, "Hurry for your Daddy gets home, hun" She continued as she checked the pots. "Willie, met a girl, I think her name is Caitlin" Revalyn said as he got some dishes from a cabinet, she nodded, "Go call yer cousin Star. Her parents went off on a secound honey moon." The ageing woman said in her thick russian slur. "Mama, Jude and me are-" Revalyn started, but was shushed by his mother, "Shush, boy. We'll talk later. yer Daddy well though a fit if her knew, baby." she cooed as she patted her son's hip.

Moments later a tall brown haired man entered "I'm home!" he called as his wife poked her head out from the kitchen to watch her children stomp and slid down the stairs. The oldest made it down first "Da!" they both greeted in unison as they kissed his cheeks and hugged him, "Stephan! Bill! You grew!" he greeted, both boys frowned "Da, it's Revalyn." "Daddy, it's Will!" they cried, "You both stop, I'll call ya'll what I want. You are half mine" their dad grinned as he moved on to the other twins and then the girls, last their mother...

* * *

The twins where back in their room with their two younger brothers, Alexi and Alec.

Alec hovered over Revalyn, who typed at his computer rapidly; William read 'New Moon' as Alexi read his 'Harry Potter'. Alec pressed his nose to Revalyn's shoulder and sighed "Alec go practice your English." Revalyn said as he continue his typing, "I don wanna" Alec murmured as he fell back to Revalyn's bed.

A knock came from the door "Yes" William said as he reached over Alexi and barely twisted the knob; Star walked in "What are you doing?" she asked slowly, "I want some one to do ti chi with me" she began to whine, "Go to Mama, she does stuff like that." Alec said. "Aunt Red does fighting, not mediation!" she whined...

* * *

OK I'm done, I've been working on this chapter far to long.

If you don't like Yaoi please review and say so, I'll change it.

OK the is a background story, the twins have known Jude since pre-k. and I've made up my own way on how Jude met Star, Star is the twin's cousin! Her parents are Uncle Frances (Caleb ) and Aunt Bre ( Brianne ), how ever Star is not blood with the twins, Caleb & Brianne have no blood with Red ( Melissa ) & Luke. Frances and Bre a couple when Red met them and continued on to have a family like red and Luke, over the year (this is very rare) they staid very close.

next chapter I'm thinking about making Jen x William x Caitlin instead of Serena. I don't really like her any more, but yet of corse if anyone wants I'll make a X-mas chap. I wont make another chapter unless I get feed back!

Loves!

* * *


	4. Loving Mother & Tri Love

Chapter 4

Loving Mother...

remember the 6teen cast is still 16 as the twins are 18...

* * *

"Star! Go!" Alexi snapped; Will sighed and kicked his brother from the bed, "Alexi, you start get loud your gonna get kicked out" William said as he turned back to his book. Star picked Alexi and grabbed the book "Revalyn?" She begged as she pouted, "No, busy" Revalyn stated at he continued his typing, "Alec, you need something to do anyways" he said as he stopped and looked at his brother. "Reva!" Alec whined, "Star! Your Daddy is on the phone!" came a shirle howl from mother of the house; Star smiled and ran out the boy's room and down the steps.

Revalyn sighed and typed at key a couple times before walking to his bed and laying down; Alec, his shadow, followed his movement and join his older brother as he made himself comfortable on the large bed. Before long a loud voice and red hair showed "Time for bed!" she yalped at her children, repeating some in the thick loud russian that proudly ran through the family veins. the younger twins where shooed back to their rooms by their mother for fear of their father's wrath if they did not obey, their father was busy putting the three girls to sleep.

Revalyn nuzzled his pillow as his mother kissed his head "Good night, boys" she cooed as she kissed Will's head, their father stood in the doorway and smiled at them. He swhiched off light and kissed his wife as they left the room to go to their own...

* * *

Revalyn threw his covers to the side as he sat up and slipped on his slipper/socks, and walk down stairs to see a light coming from the basement. He creeped pasted the door less frame and peaked down the stairs to see his fiery haired mother hanging up-side-down with her eyes closed, "Mama" he whispered as he stalked down the stairs and stopped as he watched his mother. He continued down and stopped and at the foot of the stairs and pulled his knees to his chin, he watched as she slowly breathed. She sighed and leaned forward to let her feet touch the ground "Tell me what is bothering you, child." she whispered as she slipped off the leather strap and look at him, "Jude is back." he murmured, "Baby, what's the issue?" she asked as she started up the stairs. "Well, Mama, you should know" Revalyn whined as he followed his mother as if he where four again, "Child, do you love him or hate him?" She asked she looked back to her son, "Love" he stated as he reached the top after his mother. "Than why are you whining?" she growled as she walked into the kitchen and hoped up and sat on the counter, "We, sorta made out" he whispered, "Child, I rather you be inmate with a man than a woman. You know what could have happened if Jude where a woman." she said as she pulled out left over cake, "our family is already to big, dear" She tossed Revalyn a fork, he sighed. "Mama, I know, but what about Da?" he asked as he set his head on her shoulder, "Nothing, darlin', he loves you, but doesn't like what you do or how you are, Revalyn" She as she patted his head. Revalyn whimpered "I'm like you, he married you. How does he not like my name or anything else?" She shook her head, "Son, you know how you where born! Your Daddy feels badly about you being born in Japan, he feels worst bout he wasn't there for your first weeks of life. He thinks you hate. you and Willie." she stated, "Go to him and talk to him. He always said he would disown a son who was gay, but I believe he'll love ya the same if not more, babe" she cooed, "Get back to bed you have school in the mornin'!" She snapped as she fixed him a plate and shooed him back up stairs...

* * *

Revalyn woke up first out of the family, he walked down stairs and into the kitchen to his plate up. He started to feed the animals before his Father woke up and came down stairs, he smiled at seeing his son and turned to look as the different folders laid out and full of homework. "Stephan, did you do your homework?" he asked as he flipped open some folders, "Yeah, Mama had some issues with the math" he said as he picked up an old fuzzy cat who meowed loudly at the teen and purred. Revalyn cuddled the cat and looked back to his dad, He smiled "Nekgo, loves you as much as he does your mother" he chuckled as yawn was heard from the stairs. He turned to see his wife carrying a half awake Alexi down the stars. "Alexi got sick" he mumbled as she carried her son to the kitchen; Revalyn frowned as Nekgo began his wiggling and licking to get free. Luke followed his wife into the kitchen "here, you cook breakfast and I'll take care of Alex" he said as he took his red haired son from his wife.

Luke took Alexi to the living room before grabbing a trash can with him; Revalyn snuck into the kitchen "Mama, I can't talk to him" he plead to her, "Shush your whining! Son, if your anything like me you'll walk in there and talk to him!" she snapped as he turned on the oven. Revalyn pouted and turned and darted back up the stairs and into his room "Will-" His mouth gaped as he saw his brother on his cell phone, "_Who in the hell are you talking to?_" He mouthed as he crawled on to his brother's bed. "Well, I'll see you today at the mall. Ok Loves Caitlin." Will cooed before hanging up and smugly grinning at his brother "The chick with the purple hair likes you" He chuckled before rolling out of bed and running down the stairs; Revalyn growled and chased his brother "Will I need to you!" he called. Will stopped in the mist of his flight and looked up the stairs to his brother "About what? he called back as he took a step back; Revalyn pointed toward the living room and mouthed 'Dad'. Will snuck down the hall and peaked into the living room to see his father holding and shushing a crying Alexi, he frowned and drew back to see his brother half way down the stairs "So?" he whispered. Revalyn rolled his eyes and pulled his brother into the dining room, which was a bit farther down the hall,"He doesn't know about Jude!" He whined as he sat on the stool next to the bar. "Wait! You and Jude are back together?!" Willie squeaked as he sat next his brother, "No! I don't know!" Revalyn whined as he slammed his head onto the bar making his twin flinch. "Well what the prob?" Will continued as he looked to the bottles, "Dad doesn't know and Mama wants me tell him" "You are screwed brother!" Will choked...

* * *

Revalyn sat at the fountain in the mall, he huffed and tapped his foot. he frowned until a red headed boy came up to him with a plastic gun, he smiled and shot a white ball at Revalyn. The tall teen growled and snached up the gun and frowned as he looked at; the boy began to whine and scream as Revalyn held it out of his reach. with one swift action his tossed the light gun over his shoulder and into the cold water "Children shouldn't play with things like that" he hissed as he sat down, the child kicked him in the shin and stuck his tongue out. Revalyn glared and growled at the boy before the small child ran screaming.

Revalyn laughed before he heard some one else come up behinde him with a snorting laughter, he snapped around to see Nikki. "Hey, your that chick from that store and that table!" Revalyn smiled as he stood up, "Yeah, I guess your Will's brother. Revalyn, right?" she asked as she looked up at the taller teen. "Yeah, twins. So you know my name and I don't know your name!" he chuckled as he akwardly itched his chin, "It's Nikki. Nikki Wong" She said as she started to blush...

* * *

Flash back to Morning...

"First thing, Reva. Are you gay?" Will asked as his sucked on an ice cube from his glass, "Yes. No! wait, I don't know, Will" Revalyn whined as he looked to the open hall again. "He takes after me alright!" hackle their Mother as she came out on the kitchen to get the salt off the table, "How so, Mama?" the twins asked in unison, she gave them a odd sneer, "Your bi, son! Well only if you think girls are worthy!" she said plainly...

* * *

Revalyn smiled at Nikki "Revalyn Ince!" he cooed happily; Nikki's mouth dropped as she glared, "Too percky?" Revalyn teased as he grinned at her, she nodded and smiled again "You are strange" she said as she punched his arm. "Sorry, what? I was looking at your purple hair." he teased as he flicked her head. Nikki gasped and shouldered him "Your alright!" she laughed as she leaned on him "Hey every one else wants to meet you" Nikki continued, "Why?" Revalyn asked slightly feeling sick at the thought. "Yeah, Caitlin can only talk about Will and Will talks about You and your family." She said as she grabbed his shirt, "Jude can only talk about you. So maybe Jen and Jonesy wants to meet you, sence you work with Wyatt" she huffed as she pulled him toward 'The Big Squeeze'...

* * *

Caitlin sat in Will's lap and nuzzled his neck as they sat with the other 4 teens who talked, until Nikki came up with Revalyn by the shirt. she smiled to her friend a the blush once returned and made it's self brighter than before; Jude saw this and frowned at it, he looked at Revalyn who was chuckling nreviously at everyone. Jude winced and turned away to see Caitlin and William snuggling and kissing eachother lightly, a tear rolled from his eye as he stood up and darted for 'Stick It' to lock himself in away from his so called 'Close Friends'...

* * *

Taa Daa! It's long!

please review!


	5. Chest Pain

Chapter 5!

Chest Pain!

* * *

Revalyn whimpered as he saw Jude stand and leave, he felt that his heart shot into his stomach and began the slowly process of being ate away by the strong acids. He Knew Jude never would forgive him, he knew it, but one thing he did not know was Revalyn spent many painful moments of comforting his cousin as she cried the skater's name. He never would or had the heart to tell his beloved cousin about his affairs with her x, he felt cold and dead with in those small seconds as he watched Jude scamper away to find safety in the bathrooms.

Will saw this and looked to his brother and then to Caitlin, the rest of the small group began to talk and wonder about boy. Will never wanted to be like his mother, but he made his mother's scowling face by moving his nose flat and frowning, he tightened his jaws and sighed. He grabbed hold of Caitlin's hips and lifted her up and stood before he and walked toward the bathrooms "Will, where are you going?" she asked as she watched him exit the food court. Nikki watched as well and shrugged and turned back to Revalyn and Jonesy "so Jonesy this is Revalyn!" She said as she clung to the said teen's arm, "Yeah, whatever" Jonesy huffed as he glared at Revalyn, he frowned at the smaller teen and sat down...

* * *

Will entered the me' bathroom and heard soft sobbing coming from a stall, he walked the line of stalls and stopped as he stood in front of the one with sobbing coming from it. He knocked on the door "Jude?" he cooed as he laid his hand on blue door, "What, Will!?" the teen snapped, "I should have known Revalyn didn't like me!" He sobbed loudly. Will winced and tapped the door "I have an idea, Jude!" Will smirked as Jude opened the stall door...

* * *

Revalyn leaned back in his chair as he sighed; Jen and Caitlin chatted about Will as Nikki and Jonesy argued heatedly. Wyatt Drank his coffee and yawned "So, Revalyn, how is your home life" he asked his co-worker, "Hectic. 9 people in one house is always hell" He joked; The girls gasped and turned to him, "What?" they asked in unison of each other. "Dad, Mom, Me, Will, Alexi, Alec, Dalilah, Alexis, and Melora" He counted off with his finger's, "I have another brother who was adopted, but he moved out a year ago, Anshu" He finished. "Wow I'm an only child and my mom barely held up over the years" Caitlin stated as she wrinkled her nose; Revalyn laughed "My Mom is 32""Than she had you when she was 14?" Wyatt gaped at the Gothic teen, "Yup, she was in Japan on a trip and me and Will were 3 months early" "Wow that had to be a surpise!" Jen chuckled. Revalyn laughed "Anyways, here is a picture" He said as he set his phone on a table as the picture popped up, everyone awed and cooed at the picture.

The picture contained as pale porcelain skinned woman, she had long curly rust red hair, her eyes were a light brown to almost orange. She wore a soft smile as the young toddler, who she held, smiled widely. The two where only the same in the face, the young toddler, Melora, had short blond curly hair with bright green eyes and a tanned skin. The young girl wore a green summer dress with orange flowers on it, her mother wore a black tank top with a bright pink jacket and black jeans.

"Wow, your mom is pretty" Caitlin awed, "She looks younger" Nikki blinked, "I think she beats, Yummy Mummy" Jonesy growled, "I see were you get your style Reva" Wyatt nodded. Revalyn smiled as he picked up his phone and tapped the screen "Yeah, my mom is a character alright."

* * *

Revalyn got out of his car and fiddled with his phone as he easily tuned out the dogs barking from the backyard and inside; Will slid into the drivers seat of the old car "Reva, I got ta go see someone. Can I take your car?" the brunette asked, "Yeah" hummed Revalyn as he turned and walked up the path to the front door to be greeted by two great Danes. The dogs bounced on their front paws, a warning that they where going to hop up and stand "No, Ting. No, Gwen" He said plainly as he waved away the Blue Brindle and blue Danes. He continued into the kitchen to see his mom eating pizza rolls, "Momma what happened to the diet?" Revalyn chuckled as he leaned on the black frame way, "shush, Son, Your Daddy would go mad if he knew!" She laughed as she tossed one to her son. The teen cought it and looked at his short mother, "where is Da?" he asked as he looked about, "He is at the dell computer company talking with the CEO." she coughed as she quickly finished the snacks and walk passed her son, "You mean he went and talked with Uncle Frances?" The goth said as he rolled his eyes and followed his mother, "What about your work?" Revalyn pitched slightly as he watched his mother, "There's pluses for ownin' yer own store, dear, they can live with out me there" The woman chirped as she picked up the dolls and girl's toys that lettered the living room floor. Revalyn huffed and picked up the old gray cat, who was snoozing in the lazy boy chair in the corner "I'm going to my room" Revalyn said as turned and bounded up the stair, "Wish I could help!" he called down the stairs, "whatever" His mother voiced as he threw the toys in a basket and walked down stair's to her gym...

* * *

Revalyn walked into his room and sat down on his bed as he petted the old cat, he sighed at feeling stupid for the action he was about to take. He held the cat to his chest as he looked into the blind fogged eye and the bright yellow eye, the cat had been in his life for 18 years, baby pictures clattered with images of the twins and the cat who sniffed and licked at the tiny babies. The cat, Nekgo, had been through hell and high water with his parents, he heard every whine and every moan; Revalyn laid back on his bed with the cat still in his arms. He began to spill out his thoughts to the cat, he began to cry as he clung to the cat and kissed the old thing. He sniffled and wheezed forth everything that happened and updated the cat, he told everything to Nekgo even things he would only remember for that every moment, he plead things to the tom cat that no one else knew or would never know.

In the end of the sobbing and crying he buried his face in Nekgo's long gray fur that was beaning to turn a snowy white, the years the cat spent in this family all 21 years he learned to care for the large family and simply began to lick the man's long silky raven black hair to comfort him. After all Revalyn was like a brother to him.

No matter what Nekgo would listen to his family, even if he was deaf...

He had been for years...

* * *

Touching ending..

Please review...


End file.
